


One Conversation

by phoenixjustice



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Peter's lockdown in the Company.</p><p>More than anything; but then he ripped my heart out and left me, betrayed me. So much for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Conversation

"So what about you?" he asked, leaning against his wall with his head tilted up slightly. "Anybody special other than Irish girl you ever cared about?"

He hears a sigh on the other side.

"...Yeah, yeah there was...is..." said Peter, sounding half sad and half wistful as he speaks."I mean, Caitlin is...but she's never compared to...Nathan."

Nathan? He had said that name before, but it had been in the context of...brother. Hmm, that was interesting.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love him," said Peter. "As wrong as it may be, I...I can't help but love him."

Adam rests his head against the wall, eyes closed as he thought of his own person that he couldn't help love.

There was mutual silence for a few moments, the floor cold to his feet, but not caring enough to move them, until Peter suddenly speaks up;

"What about you, Adam?" asked Peter, suddenly. "Is there, was there, anyone in your life that you ever loved so much?"

That brought back a flood of memories that he had tried to repress for as long as he could. The wide smile on his carp's face, the sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at him...He grits his teeth and tries to force the never forgotten face of his time-traveler, his carp, Hiro Nakamura away, but fails. He always fails.

He was haunted by Hiro.

Four hundred years had done nothing to diminish the image of Hiro Nakamura in his mind; time was always against him, letting the many years warp his mind and make it think irrational thoughts.

Has there been anybody in my life that I have ever loved so much?

More than anything; but then he ripped my heart out and left me, betrayed me.

So much for love.

"Yes," he rasps. "I did everything for my carp, and it still wasn't good enough. But I loved him, more than anything else. I did everything for him, to be able to see that smile on his face as he looked at me...I did everything willingly and it made it that much more bittersweet when he betrayed me; I hope you never have to feel like I did, Peter, I really do."

Betrayal hurts the most, but it makes you stronger in the end; it did for me.

And now I can protect the world from itself and be a hero.

For you; my betrayer, my koi, my carp.

 


End file.
